I'll be there
by charmedstar
Summary: Kurama and gang are all at school for the new, so when Yusuke introduces a new girl emotion run fast. lust, love, hatred and its all for one girl... well at least a very special girl. YYHINU
1. Default Chapter

AN: hey my loyal fans. I was daydreaming and this came to mind. I really want to finish this one. So  
  
Kurama/ Yusuke/kayko Kuwabara/ Yukina  
  
Thinking  
  
Talking " AN: ( ) * * * * * * * * * ** * * * *  
  
we were strangers  
  
Chapter 1-perfect ~School~  
  
" Hey so what's up guys, have you seen Yusuke? He's not on another mission is he?" I heard Kayko ask as she walked up.  
  
" Um. no. I haven't seen him this morning. sorry" answered Kuwabara.  
  
' Liar.he was just telling me he saw him talking to a pretty girl in the front.poor Kayko.' I thought with a apologetic look on my face.  
  
" You to Kurama? Well I'll just-" I heard Kayko say as she cut her self off. I turned to where she was now looking.  
  
It was Yusuke with a girl. a very attractive girl.  
  
She was there in her blue uniform. They shorten them this year and you could see her perfect legs. She had hair dark as ebony. Her eyes were a sea blue and specks of sliver around the edges. You always can tell when something just clicks. I could tell that she was made for me. I could tell she had a heart of Gold. Maybe it was her gorgeous smile or the way she was laughing right now but you could tell she was a very caring person as well as charming. I could her voice, like angels singing it was. Light and smooth. She looked 5'6, which was perfect because I am 5'8. She was just right. Not to tall, not too little. She was wearing sliver-bluish eye shadow. And that was all. She wasn't obsessed with her self it seemed, like his fan club girls who checked their mirror whenever he was near.  
  
' God. who is she?' I considered.' Well. she'll be mine.'  
  
I don't know what had gotten into me, but I knew that she was made for me. It's a Kistune thing I reminded my self.kistune's were able to tell if a female was perfect for them. if they would make him happy.  
  
And he could tell she would make him very pleased.  
  
" Oh my god. am I really seeing this is him with her?" Kayko brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
" Oh yeah. That's the chick him was chatting with earlier."  
  
" hn. what does it matter, he's got a new bitch .so it seems." Hiei assumed as he spoke for the first time this morning.  
  
For the first time in my life I was ready to pound Hiei for saying that about my soon to be mate. I think he could tell for he gave me a very odd look.  
  
" Oh now what was her name. oh yeah Kagome." Kuwabara said with a superior look.  
  
" How would you know baka" Hiei said with a snarl.  
  
" Because the boss called me and Yusuke up to him to talk to us about her.she's really nice and strong too."  
  
" Well I don't care who she is. she's not taking him away from me" stated Kayko as we all walked over to the laughing pair.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: well I hoped you like. I will up-date when I get reviews. I already have written the 2 chapters so I need to know what you think.  
  
Oh and yes it's going to be a k/k 


	2. i've been blessed

Hey readers ,  
  
For all those who said things about the ooc ness in my characters well yeah that kinda how it is for now.  
  
Readers to you:  
  
CrimsonBlades16: yep the ooc ness is just for now and Hiei was snarling because he's not in a grand mood. He's Hiei and he's.in.school. Not that I don't LOVE Hiei because I do its just I couldn't make him happy because well he's going to school. I'll tell why later. hehehehe. Thanks for the review. Its very nice for someone like you (well-known) to review. thanks  
  
Eddie4 : hey that is Kagome ( in my terms ) that was Kurama's point of view and this chapter will tell why she's looking the way she is. K? sorry about the confusion. Thanks for the review.  
  
To everyone else (I'm to lazy to type there names) THANKS  
  
But I will say. THANKS YOU BloodRoseOTDemon !!!! That's really nice of you to say.  
  
Sign on. C: / _ charmedstar  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
+Stand by me+  
  
Chapter 2: I've been blessed!  
  
^^^last time^^^  
  
All of them walked over to Yusuke and Kagome. It seems they were laughing about something. Both were smiling  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
### Kurama's POV ###  
  
I could hear her speaking and laughing. What a magnificent sound.  
  
" OH yes I remember that time.you were so young and native. Yep I will forever remember the day when you ran out-side in the nude when you were 6 and got stung by at least 1000 bee's." His angel said laughing.  
  
" HEY. those bee's weren't normal I tell you! It was like they where going for me and only me they didn't- Hey guys when you get here?" Yusuke said with a red face.  
  
" We were looking for you Yusuke. who's she?" Kayko said. The first part she was her sweet old self. The last words, she looked like she could send Kagome to hell if took one step closer.  
  
Yusuke moved to hug and kiss Kayko on the cheek, which who replied with a giggle.  
  
" She's my friend Kagome. I meet her when we were young. her mom and my mom went to school together and are still friends. Kagome just transferred schools" Yusuke answered her with a smile.  
  
- Kagome POV-  
  
' Who are these people. oh well they must be Yusuke's friend that or he just goes around hugging and kissing girls. Who. who's he.'  
  
I'm staring at this guy. Well not just any guy something tells me we will have a bond. Hey I'm not mad he's HOTT and looks like he's a nice guy. I love his smile and it seems to be for me and only me. HES A DEMON!!!!  
  
' ohgodohgodohgod. not again I finally get a break after 2 years to come back for a while and there's more demons !!!'  
  
For Kagome it has been two years of shard hunting and she was sick of it. she needed a break. So she made a talked with Inuyasha. After yelling, screaming, crying and a bit of sitting, she got a month and a half to herself. Over the years many things happened. Sesshomaru made peace with Inuyasha for he also wanted to kill Naraku. And Kagome got some training here and there from the lord. He said that she disserved respect because of what she had to put up with Inuyasha. Another one was they had not seen Kikyo in 4 months. But were sure that she was with Naraku . Inuyasha was the only one to disagree. Over the years Kagome had grown. Her eyes were different, her body was different and she had become more independent.  
  
" hi I'm Kagome" I heard myself say with a smile.  
  
' Calm down Kagome. he's not here to kill. Yusuke said he had friends who were demons.'  
  
' GOD. I am getting a cramp at how much I am smiling.'  
  
" Hey do you have a boyfriend because if you don't I could help you there" said the orange haired one.  
  
When does my fun end? Next thing you know Kouga or Hojo will show up and fight for me like a piece of chicken wings on the night of the super bull! I mean people come on who are we kidding?  
  
" Um no. to both questions." I answered with a smirk.  
  
(An: I know Kagome does not smirk but people. TWO YEARS. ^^)  
  
I turn my body to face the red headed hottie who was now talking.  
  
" Sorry about him he's a little. well yes. I'm Kurama pleased to meet you" he said with one of his wonderful smiles as he took my hand and kissed it.  
  
' he seems to have the same intensions as the orange dork. Not that I mind.'  
  
Oh whom am I kidding? This poor boy will be killed when Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Yusuke find out about his intension. Well I am sure the boy had a nice life.  
  
HE didn't have to put up with Ramen all most every day and sleeping on hard ground every night and wake up to the sounds of " get up Wench" or "Bitch get your ass up" oh and lets not forget the other sounds " LECH or HENTAI" nope I bet you 15 jewel shards that he sleeps on a bed. in a room, and takes showers when ever he likes and oh here's a big one I BET THAT SHOWER IS IN A ROOM WITH DOORS. Stupid people with perfect lives. Oh look he's talking. . " I would love to show you around. it is your first year here?"  
  
' Damn as if indoor pluming and eating meat is bad enough. He just had to have perfect grammar and manners too. this is going to be hard not to like him. DAMN he got me to smile. again.'  
  
" Sure I would love it, " I say.  
  
" Ok then lets go," He answers as he offers his arm and I take it. We both leave stunned people as we walk off to who knows where.  
  
' To bad I wanted to get to know them better'  
  
^^^ Authors POV ^^^  
  
The group watched as the two walked off arm in arm.  
  
' What the hell was that all about' they all thought.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
AN: well how was that I hope you like. I need reviews if you want another chapter so write some yes click that small blue box at the end and type some pretty words and  
  
BAM you got your self another chapter!!!  
  
Review review REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Sign off. C: / _ icegirl172 


End file.
